Field
The invention relates generally to a display device, and, more particularly to a display devices incorporating a user-operated touch screen.
Discussion of the Background
A display device including a touch screen attached on a display panel has been developed as an information input device. A user may input information by pressing or touching a touch sensor within the touch screen while viewing an image displayed on the display panel.
Recently, in order to reduce the thickness of a portable terminal, such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, display devices have been developed in which the touch screen is integrated inside the display panel has been developed. Such designs may have insufficient structural support and/or adversely impact the electrical characteristics and performance of the device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the context of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.